I’ll Always Be Here
by chicagopdbabes
Summary: This is a Linstead high school fanfiction. Jay and Erin were partners in Police Explorers. A program where high school students work with select officers and learn the ins and outs of police work. Jay and Voight were on a ride along, and get one call that changes everything.
1. chapter 1

She never really understood the good in life. She never had any. She didn't have an outlet, as her friends told her. They saw the tears that were stationed behind her hazel orbs. She didn't understand the big deal. This was normal to her- feeling worthless and helpless.

Her only outlet was Police Explorers. As a fifteen year old who's mom and dad were drug addicts, she was well known with the police. Nobody ever thought she'd wind up picking this side of the blue line. But, her advisors all saw something in her. Every other Thursday, she'd show up at the training facility and meet her four advisors, and eight other peers. She was friends with all of them, but nobody knew the extent of her life.

"Tonight we are all doing active shooter training," Her primary advisor, Hank Voight, looked at the group of nine Explorers. "So I hope you all wore running shoes. We're going to walk to the other side of the campus, and put on full gear. Think about it as laser tag. Except you're getting hit with paintballs. Get with your normal partners, and head that way." Police Explorers was something Erin never thought she'd do. She wanted to be one. She wanted to find a child like her, and take them in. Since the first meeting, she gradually learned to let Hank Voight in. He seemed to be the only officer who would step to bat for her.

"Ready, partner?" She turned her head to receive the gaze of her partner. Jay. They had met through school, and he tutored her occasionally when a hard subject in class would come to surface. He had told her all about Explorers, and ever since the first meeting- which was going through a squad car- they had been partnered up, and she knew this is what she was meant to do.

"I guess." She shrugged her shoulders. Erin followed his footsteps as they walked across the campus, reflecting on today. She never wanted to go home, but tonight she really didn't. Her parents were having a party tonight. Last time they had a party, she was hurt. Erin could've talked to Voight. He would do anything for her, in Erin's mind. In the few months she was here, she had grew attached to Explorers and her advisors. It was weird. She always looked for squad car 5. That meant it was Officer Mueller's car. He was her second favorite. They had done a ride along a few weeks back, and it was a blast. Hank had an unmarked vehicle, because he was a Sargent for the Intelligence Unit.

"Erin, what's wrong?" Then there was him. Her partner, friend, tutor, and classmate. Jay Halstead. He didn't know much about her. He had never been to her house, but some days she'd come to school with covered bruises. One day in P.E a few weeks ago her shirt bunched up when they were doing burpees and he saw the bruise across her ribs. He didn't dare ask.

"It's nothing." She replied. She wasn't going to let him in. She couldn't.

"You're always in the dumps, but today it's worse. There's like a fear in your eyes. Do you need somewhere to stay tonight?" Was he really offering her a place to stay? He was asking her.

"No, no. I'm fine." She looked away, finding her vest with her name, _E. Lindsay_ patched onto the right shoulder. "Jay, help me put on this vest." He nodded, helping her link it around her small torso, clipping it like he always did when they had to do a procedure with their vests. It was their thing. He always felt her skin stiffen when he'd run his fingers across her body.

They were the second up to go into the red building. Justin and Hailey got out within a few minutes. Justin was Voight's son. He always liked what they were doing, but he wanted to go into the military. He was covered in neon paint, and Hailey had one shot to her abdomen. "Son, I suggest you get your game together. You'll be dead meat if you're like that when you get shot." Justin murmured something in response, along the lines of 'it was her fault'. "Halstead, Lindsay, upstairs."

The two sophomores nodded, loading their paintball guns. They entered the red building, to be met with pitch black. They switched on the flashlight on their guns, nodding as Erin took the lead. She always did. They walked, the floor creaking slightly beneath them. Jay pulled Erin behind him, as a flash of paintball came above their faces. Jay shot back, nodding his head when he heard one hit a vest. That means there were two shooters left. Erin yanked his hand, wandering the other way to the stairwell, Jay reluctantly following behind, watching her back. "Erin, slow down."

He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was ready to slap him. "Sorry if I don't want to get shot today, partner!" He backed up, knowing he made an error. He heard a pop, then saw the orange covered in his vest. "Now shut up." She had shot him. Wow, he really messed up. Was that even allowed?

Within the next ten minutes they had shot the other two assailants, and made it out of the building. Jay had two shots and Erin escaped with one. She blew him off, not wanting to speak. He kept nagging her all night, detecting something was wrong. But, he didn't need to know. He didn't need to know she was hurt last night. She wouldn't allow it.

The program concluded for the week, and Erin began her desent home. Her feet dragged against the gravel. She didn't have to go home. She could run. But she couldn't throw this, police explorers, away. She was just being trusted by other officers. Her hand shakily reached the door knob, and she was met with the usual faces. Her parents drug friends.

"Erin! Why are you home? Where have you been?" Her father stood up, charging over to her as she was smashed against the door frame.

"Dad, don't do this... please." Erin backed away as the smell of alcohol reaked through his breath. All she had to do was reach the phone. But, everyone had her home phone number. If she could just escape her dad and dial the ten digit number. Hank would come here in a heartbeat. He had been here before to make sure she was okay. Tonight Jay was doing a ride along with him. It was the first day of summer vacation.

"Why did you leave? Answer my damn question, Erin!" His fist connected with her nose, a small gasp falling from her lips.

Erin's eyes rolled back as she struggled to speak. She looked over her father's shoulder for he support of her mother, and Bunny sat there, looking dumbfounded. "Goddammit answer me!" Another blow to her abdomen.

"At police explorers!" She yelled as she used her trembling hands to steady her against the wall.

"Police Explorers? With that Voight?! We told you stay the fuck away from him!" His hands grasped her shoulders, carrying her to the bedroom. He slammed the door shut as Erin crawled into the corner.

Her nose was bleeding now, and Erin could feel the bruise begin to form on her abdomen. Tears slipped down her cheeks, and she did what she knew she had to do. She had to get out of here. She was thrown into her room, and she remembered the phone she bought months ago after their first incident.

She dialed the phone number she memorized. "Voight." She let out a strangled sob as she heard his gruff voice. "Erin?" He had slammed on the brakes, Jay cursing under his breath as his seat belt restrained him. "Erin, what's wrong?" Voight has repeated her name, and Jay's ears perked up at the mention of his partner.

"Hank," She mumbled. Her hand covered her mouth. If she created any noise, she knew her dad would come in and kill her. "He, hurt me. He's drunk." Erin covered her mouth again as she saw the door knob turn through the shining light of the moon.

"Your dad told you to be fucking quiet! Now he told me to come in here and shut you down." The stranger's voice sent a chill down the spine of the three people listening.

Erin threw the phone under the bed, leaving it on. She didn't know if Hank hung up or not. Right now, all she wanted to do was disappear. Her parents' 'friend' yanked her ankles, and dragged her onto the bed, repeatedly throwing punches to her. Why wasn't her parents coming in to stop them? That's what parents were suppose to do. They were suppose to protect her. But they weren't. They were in the room getting sky rocket high as a kite.

"Hank what the hell is going on?" Jay asked from the passenger seat as Hank made a hard U- turn. All he heard was Hank say his partner's name.

"Lindsay got into some trouble. Something is wrong. Her parents are high and someone else is in the room with her," Hank came to a hault in front of a trailer house. Jay never knew where she lived, or what her home life was like. She always kept that part a secret. Even at school. Now he knew. "You need to stay in the car. I already called Woods and another unit. This is going to get messy. But stay in the car, Halstead."

Stay in the car? Who did Hank Voight think he was? How could he just sit in the car while his partner was potentially dead? It hurt his brain to even think about the chance of her being dead. He had so much more to learn about her. His eyes followed the cars pulling up- three squad cars. This wasn't good. And he was forced to sit and watch and wait for Erin.

Hank nodded as the four patrol officers followed him to the door. "There is at least three people in there. I want them all arrested and in squad cars. There is a young girl in a room, and I'm going in. Don't screw up." With that Voight didn't even knock before the door was kicked in. His body stiffened as he saw his fellow officers go after the two Lindsays and another man he had not seen before. Hank had been to her room once when she was hiding under the bed. The first time they met. He charged the room, and he lurched at the man who had barely been clothed punching and assaulting her. The man's body landed onto the floor, right away being thrown into hand cuffs by another officer.

Hank sighed when he realized she was alive- barely. She had muffled sobs and screams, but when her eyes saw his, she knew she would be okay. She was done fighting. Erin was barely clothed herself, and blood and bruises battered her body. He wrapped one of her blankets around her, and lifted her into his arms as he made his way to the car.

"Hank you can't take my daughter!" He heard Bunny yell hysterically as he made his way to his car. Like hell he can't. She wasn't coming back here. She was going to stay with him and his family.

Jay's face dropped as Hank got closer, and he realized it was Erin in his arms. Jay unbuckled, sliding into the back seat, and allowed Hank to lay Erin across his body. "Hank, what happened?" He cringed at the blood sticking to her hair. He just saw her not even an hour ago.

"She got assaulted. I'm taking her to Med." Jay wasn't prepared for any of this tonight. And he definitely wasn't prepared to see this girl whom he had grown to care for in the state she was in.

 **Hi guys! This is a new story of mine. I just ended my other one, _Linstead: Undercover Mission._ I currently have another AU in the works, _Linstead AU: The Game of Love._**

 **This story is very close to home. In a sense, it's basically my life. For real. The events in this book happened to me, and this will be like my life story. Please leave me a review! :))**


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so happy to be starting this new chapter! I already know where this story will end! It's very similar to my experiences! Let me know what you think :)**

"Do you want me to take you home?" Hank took a look across Erin's hospital bed to Jay, who was slumped in a chair next to Erin's bed scrolling on his phone.

"No way." He replied, dropping his phone onto his lap. They'd been here for three hours, the time being just after midnight. He wasn't due home until six this morning. Or whenever. His parents didn't mind. They'd arrive to Chicago Med and Erin was wheeled in, Jay and Hank forcedto wait behind the doors. They were seated into a waiting room, and what seemed like forever, but really only a mere hour and a half, before Erin's temporary doctor, doctor Will Halstead updated them. As in Jay's older brother, Will Halstead. "I'm staying."

Hank nodded. Jay refused to leave her bed. And Hank appreciated it. He appreciated that Jay cared that much for Erin. "Okay then. I'm going to go get us some sandwiches and chips from the cafeteria. Any preferences?"

"I don't care. Anything but ham." Jay corrected, taking a look at Erin's unconscious form. Hank left, and Jay replayed the events of the past four hours. They were brought to Med, and much to his dismay, his brother was the doctor on call for the ER. They'd waited outside for hours, and finally were brought to her room. Will had determined Erin's nose was broken, and the her abdomen had a few cracked ribs. Jay and Hank both took a deep breathe of relief when they found out there was no sexual assault.

It had been two hours, and all Jay wanted to do was for his partner to wake up. And that wish was granted. A small smile formed on his face as he saw his partner's eyes open. He watched as her hazel eyes absorbed the room, and he watched as her eyes welled with tears when they landed on him. His eyes did the same. Neither of them felt the need to speak just yet. Both of them were still processing it all. They were both okay. She was okay. "Hi." He spoke first, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees to get closer to her.

"Hey." She groggily answered, running her IV- free hand through her blood battered hair before stopping midway. Had Jay seen everything? Had he seen where she lived? What she lived with? The fact she was actually trash? It scared her to death. She didn't want him to. She fought so hard to keep her home life a secret. She covered her mouth as muffled sobs escaped her mouth.

Jay jumped from his chair, sitting next to her on the bed, wrapping his arm around her frame as she leaned into his chest. "Erin, you're okay. Just a few broken ribs and a nose. That's it."

"That's not it," He faintly heard her voice. "The fact being you saw what I live with."

It all clicked. Erin didn't have anyone. She lived a crappy life. It explained the permanent frown that was always on her face, the darkness and tears threatening to fall in her eyes, and the light that would go on in her eyes when the mention of a beaten child came about. She didn't want anyone to know what she went through. It explains the bruises she had at school. It explained why she was closed off. "I'm not going anywhere." He firmly said as he felt her body even out. "I don't care what I saw. I'm your partner, school mate, and most importantly, I'm your friend. I always will be. Despite the shit I saw, it just shows me how strong you are. I'll always be here."

He let his arms drop to his sides as she laid back, fresh tears stuck to her face. She didn't understand. He wasn't going to run? She didn't reply, she didn't know how to. She laid back in her pillow, focusing on the circles being drawn on her wrist.

"Erin," She recognizes the gruff voice as Hank, and she glanced up to meet him walking over, taking a seat on the other side of her bed. "Kid, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She wasn't. "Can I go home?"

Hank stifled back a laugh. "Hell no. I already called my wife, you're coming to live with me and my family. No if, and, or buts." There was no way he was going to let her go back home. He wasn't even sure if her parents were out of jail on bail. But she was moving in with him. She would be safe, and have the home she deserved.

Erin remained silent, nodding along. She would do whatever he wanted. He trusted her. He believed in her. And maybe, just maybe, she would never get hurt again.

"Erin, let's go!" She scurried down the stairs, taking a seat across the table. Camille placed a plate of french toast in front of her, alongside a glass of water. "How are you feeling today?" She took a seat alongside her new _daughter._ Camille at first wasn't sure about Erin coming to live with them, but she soon knew the extent of her childhood. She saw the brightness and potential Hank saw in her.

"I'm doing okay." She replied blandly. Erin slowly learned to trust Camille- to an extent. "Not looking forward to behind the wheel today." And she wasn't. Jay was a couple of months older than her, and he already had his license. Erin on the other hand, had only drove a few times. And those times might have been illegally. And she didn't understand all the rules.

"Dear, you'll be just fine," Camille insisted, patting Erin on the shoulders. "Jay can help teach you. You both have gotten pretty close over the past month."

And they had. They were best friends. It was weird. Erin had a weird feeling every time she was around him. Was it... she didn't know what it was. It always trailed through her mind. What did she feel? He had took her to school, dropped her off at home, invited her to his summer league volleyball games. They did everything together. "Yeah, I guess. He's picking me up and taking me to class today, don't forget." She reminded her.

"I didn't forget, dear. Jay told Hank last night." She replied, referring to Jay and Hank's exchange when he came over for dinner last night.

Erin arched her eyebrow. Were they friends? Or were they something else? "Okay." She looked down at her phone, reading the notification that Jay was almost here. "He's almost here." She replied, standing up and putting her dishes in the sink. Since she moved in, she got a real phone. A phone where she could FaceTime anyone, call, text. She was even granted the permission to have social media- monitored, of course.

"Okay. Be home by dark." Camille reminded her of her curfew.

"Always am." She winked, grabbing her wallet and closing the front door. Erin turned her head, a grin forming on her face as she saw the sight of him. He waved, leaning over and opening the door to his pickup open.

"Hi." He grinned, locking the doors and backing out. "Ready for drivers ed?"

"Not at all." She rolled her eyes, pushing her shades up her nose. "You and I both know how much I hate that class and Mr. Wiemelt."

Jay laughed, glancing at her. "You're adorable when you're all mad," She really was. Her forehead would crinkle, and her eyes would darken. She'd have an attitude and a raspy end to every word. "Well, tonight at explorers will be fun at least."

"What are we even doing?"

"Agent Hiland from the narcotics task force is presenting to us." As the response rolled off his lips, Erin began to panic the moment she heard _narcotics task force. Every employee in narcotics knew her. Jay caught on to her worries, and linked his fingers through hers. "It's all over now. They know you're clean." They did. Everybody in the department knew she was living with Voight. The night it took place, the DEA, FBI, U.S. Marshalls were all involved. It was huge. The storm shelter of Erin's trailer home was filled to the top in crystal meth, black heroin, and opioids. Her parents would go to prison, but Erin was not prepared for the amount of looks she received from peers and teachers the following day she walked into school with Jay._

"You can't just say that! You don't understand what I've been through, Jay! The whole CPD know who I am and will always doubt me! Always! You live the damn perfect life, so don't go around telling me it's going to be okay, because it's not." She hissed, yanking her hand from his grasp.

"You know what, Erin? My life isn't damn perfect like you might think! If you really want to know, my parents are divorced and my mom is sleeping with my dad's best friend who I hate! He hates me, and he is moving in with his three kids. There. Is my life _damn perfec_ t now?" Jay pulled up to the front of their school. "I'll pick you up."

Erin silently shook her head, the words _I'm sorry_ wanting to spill. But they did. Her feet trudged into the school, and to the classroom where her instructor was waiting for her. The whole two hours she was practicing driving was a blur. She was trying to think of the words to say. It would be beyond awkward. The moment she saw his truck when she turned the corner, her breathe quickened. She wasn't prepared to hop inside the car to be met with silence. "I'm sorry," She stared at him, and his face was blank as he drove off.


	3. Chapter Three

"Why didn't you tell me? About your parents?" She knew this was not the time or place, but she had to. The question had been at the tip of her tongue for the past week. Their argument was not brought up again after they arrived at Explorers. The rest of the week was awkward between them. They didn't laugh as much, and if they did, it was completely awkward. Their was a tension present in the room. It was... different. It felt weird. She wanted to open up to him, tell him what had happened at the store last week. But, she couldn't. Wouldn't. Not on the terms they were on.

It wasn't either of their's fault. Erin didn't know the extent of Jay's home life. He'd met his mom once, yesterday. It was obvious his mother did not approve of her. She had probably heard about her on the news. Jay didn't have to tell Erin his home life. She respected that. But, for him to blowup on her for saying something she didn't know, well, that was a fault on both of them.

"This is not the place." He shot, his tongue rolling off with venom. He looked back down into his book, ignoring the comment. They both had decided to take a virtual forensics class, a dual course through Loyola University. They had went to the public library, and had been there for hours fingering through books and research on forensics.

"It never is." She sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes and walking to a floor to ceiling book shelf.

Jay followed behind, pushing in his chair. Erin started to pull out a book, but his hand came crashing it back to its place. Erin jumped back, but quickly regained her badass attitude, and crossed her arms. "You don't have any right," He punctured, grasping her wrist. "To judge me or think I have to tell you what's going on in my life. Because if you do, then I suggest you find a ride home, and tell Voight to assign new partners, because we're over."

"There isn't and never was an us," She laughed. "And there never will be. But, I have told you almost everything about my fucked up life! I've not told you three things, and I won't because you'd leave me because you'd see how much of a screwup I was. But you're already leaving me, so does it matter anymore? I'll go ahead and tell you. Last week, I was at the store by myself and I got a death threat from one of my parents' friends. So there, leave, I'll just go. Because I guess this is over." She motioned to the air between them and shoved him out of the way, snatching her bag and phone, leaving the building.

Jay stood there, dumbfounded. They weren't over. There wasn't even a them. There couldn't. Not with the secret he had in the back of his head. His mind snapped back to reality. He had to get her. Jay started running towards the doors, snatching his bag in the process, chasing after her. He ignored the disapproving looks of faculty members. The sun blinded him and the humidity hit him like a truck. He really shouldn't have worn his black shirt today. God, it was hot. His eyes squinted, and he found her, leaning by his truck, engulfed in her phone.

"Erin," He gasped, stopping to catch for breathe as he caught his breathe. "Stop. I'm sorry." She was surprised he didn't come back with a sarcastic remark, but she would take it. The look and glossiness of his eyes told her he was sincere, and worried about her. They also told her he was holding something back from her. "I'm sorry," He repeated, leaning next to her. "I really am. I didn't mean to sound... like a bitch. Can we, can we start over?"

Erin's lips folded into a smile as she rested her arm on his bicep. Of course they could. "Let's start over," Jay nodded. "Hey."

"Hi beautiful," Erin tilted her head and smirked at his compliment. "Want me to go teach you how to drive? I'm probably better than Mr. Wiemelt and we can go get some food on the way."

"Sounds amazing. I'm starving." She grinned, closing the truck door behind her. She smiled as he started the engine, backing out of the parking spot. "I really don't want to burst the mood, but can we please talk?"

Jay sighed, silently obliging. "Go ahead."

"Why wouldn't you tell me about your parents? After everything I told you... I thought you'd feel comfortable telling me..." Her voice grew smaller by the word.

"I didn't tell you because... you're going through some shit, and I want you to get better before I come and let all my problems out on you." His voice grew low, as the fun atmosphere disappeared.

"Jay," Erin moved her hand to his shoulder, squeezing it slightly before retracting it. "Just because I'm going through stuff doesn't mean you can't talk to me. We've known each other for a year, and got closer last month. I'm here for you. I want you to open up to me."

How could he love this girl so much already? Her words ran off, and a sense of encouragement washed over him. "Well, my parents got divorced right after we met. It was weird. They tried to make it work, but it ended badly. My dad tried to get custody of me, well, is trying. We've been trying to find stuff on her. He has a PI. She kept the house, and for now, I live there. Some days, I'll go to my dads when I can. He lives at his moms old house. It's different. But, my mom brought in her newest man, Chris. Chris is just, he was best friends with my dad. And they hit it off. So they moved in, and it sucks."

"Jay, I didn't know," Erin's voice trailed off as they reached the drive thru. Jay ordered their usual order and drove around. He couldn't look at her as tears filled his blue eyes. He didn't want her to see him worked up. "Jay," She tugged his shoulder. "Babe," She tried again. This time, it was Jay to slightly blush at the pet name. "Hey. You know I'm here... right? And it'll be okay... it'll take time, but it will. I'll help you get shade on your mom, or Chris... I'll help you. Whatever you need." She was cut short by the exchange of money and food. Jay handed her the take out bag and drinks from Qdoba, and he began driving. To where, Erin didn't know. But she was with him, and that's all that mattered.

"Erin, I don't want you to get in the middle of this all... I can handle this," Jay turned onto the highway, and Erin arched her eyebrow. "Trust me!" He laughed, playfully shaking her shoulder. "Okay, but what death threat?" The mood snapped from serious to light to serious in a matter of seconds. He could do that.

He just opened up to her. He already knew most everything about her. She couldn't keep this from him. But, she also knew this boy, if she told him, would go ballistic and Charlie would have a death threat against him. They'd only been close for about a month, but god, how much they cared for one another. Erin knew she would lay her life down for Jay in a heart beat, and Jay would do the same. "I was in the store last week and I saw Charlie," She saw the way his forehead wrinkle. She told him a few select stories about Charlie, but never mentioned his name. "Charlie is the guy who tried to sleep with me... it was, he was the guy I told you about. He's the one who burned me on the stove, who tried to force me, and everything else." She glanced over l him again, and gripped her seat seeing his jaw tighten. "And, I saw him. He, I think he followed me. Anyways, he told me to watch my back... and if I went to the police about his part, he'd kill me... and Camille." Her voice cracked as she said the last part.

She felt the hot tears stain her low cut shirt, and she covered her mouth, muffling her sobs. It was her turn to look away from Jay, and she looked up when he pulled into a vacant parking lot with only a few cars. He wrapped his hands around her, letting her fall into his chest. His fingers ran through her golden locks of hair as he pressed his lips against the top of her head. His heart broke for this girl. He was brought to tears himself thinking about all the horrible things the people in her past did to her. Erin was so vulnerable around him, and he loved she was open with him. He joined her, crying as her head was tucked under his chin. The silence they both had while crying was a sign of comfort. They were in each other's embraces, and it felt secure in the other one's arms.

They sat there in his pickup truck in this vacant parking lot for an hour, crying their eyes out in silence. They grieved for themselves and each other. In silent. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was the type of silence that could be more comforting than words. "If he comes near you again, he's going to have a death wish. If you think I'm going to let anything happen to you, you're insane. Nothing is going to happen." _You can only protect her until August._ Those words replayed in his mind as he held her tight, caressing her until both of their tears subsided.

He sat up, passing her her food. She nodded gratefully, her eyes memorizing his face as they both ate in silence. His chin was chiseled, and his eyes were big, radiating with love and hope. "Tell me something."

He smiled. God, she loved his smile. It was everything to her. "When I was younger, I got into an automobile accident and I almost died. I almost lost too much blood." He nodded when he saw her shake her head. He was almost scared to ask her the same thing. "Tell me something." Something about Erin Lindsay astounded him, and he wanted to know every single moment, freckle, and feeling she had.

"You know how Hank took me in? When I'm a cop, I want to do the same thing. I want to rescue a child that needs a new start. With or without a husband. I just want to make a difference in a kid's life like Hank did mine." Ever since Hank took her in on the down low, she grew emotional. She had a real family, with real parents, real meals, it was a genuinely true family. It felt amazing. It felt perfect. Right. And she wanted to be able to do the same thing for a child. Be that child's protector. Hero.

Jay felt his heart burst with love. Could he fall for this girl anymore? It got better each time he saw her or spoke to her. She was amazing. Her heart was pure gold, her sole was pure gold. It wasn't her beauty that tripped him- she was gorgeous, beyond it, but her personality: it was something else. She was a girl who had been through so much she didn't deserve. He remembers the way her eyes always held back tears, but now, he heard her laughter, and those tears had disappeared. His hand grasped her cheek, caressing it as he saw tears form in her eyes- except, these were tears of happiness. When she was vulnerable, she was so beautiful. He leaned forward, inching his lips to her, pulling back just as quick as they both jumped at the sound of a bolt of lightning striking in the distance. "You are absolutely stunning. You have a heart of gold."

Erin took a minute, clearing her mind. Did that almost happen? It did, indeed. "If I can help save a kid from the pain I went through, I'd die happy."

Jay smirked, moving his drink back to the cup holder, and taking off his seatbelt. "Hop over here, Er. It's time to teach you how to drive." She slid over him and he moved to the middle of his truck, pushing up the middle console. "Okay, put your hands at ten and two," He picked up her hands, bringing them to the right spot. "You just need to do this on your final test so you pass. But when you get your license, you'll be fine. Just find a comfortable position." She loosened her hands, looking at Jay nodding for encouragement.

"Now what?"

"Start her up how you usually do." He watched her as she turned on the engine, applying pressure to the brake, shifting the GMC into drive. "Now, just drive in the parking lot. You got this." She did as told, and the truck started to move slowly as she inches towards the road. Jay watched her facial expression. She was working hard, and nervous. Her forehead was crinkled, and her chest was slightly heaving. "Er, calm down. Take a breather."

"I'm nervous. I don't want to wreck it. It's so big." She stopped, and backed up, turning slightly to the loading docks.

"Babe, this truck is fine. And if you master a truck, you'll master any car you'll drive. Trust me," and she did trust him. It was Jay. "Just drive. Turn, backup, let's master this."

Erin nodded, stepping on the gas, kicking it up to twenty five, going in circles around the large lot to get her turning abilities to be flawless. After working on that for a good half and hour, Jay stopped the truck and got out into the poring rain, zipping up his black windbreaker. Erin watched him curiously as he reached into the bed, and started making a course of orange safety cones throughout the parking lot. He asked her to roll down the window and she did. "You're going to get wet."

"If it means you will ace your driving test next month, it's well worth it," He winked, turning to point to the track. "You see the cones? We are going to work on parallel parking, and backing up. You have turning down very well, so now you have to master this. I'll be standing out there to watch and direct you. If you hit a cone, don't panic. It won't break the truck. And if you feel uncomfortable, stop." She rolled up her window as he stood a few feet away.

She laughed as she aced yet another trial of parallel parking. By not it had been at least an hour of parking, backing up, turning, everything. He rearranged the cones multiple times, changing up the scenario. She laughed every time she saw him cheer her on. He'd spin and holler, and clap. He was such a goof as he stood, getting soaked by the steady rain, all for her. He picked up the cones after awhile, hopping back into the passenger seat.

"You did great!" He clasped her shoulder. "Do you mind if we go back to my place? We don't have Explorers until seven, so we can go to my place and grab some food and watch tv. I need to take a shower anyways. It's only two."

"Totally. And thank you, for everything. I think Hank and Camille are going to praise you." She laughed as they began their route onto the highway, volleying back jokes. Every time she'd look over at him, she'd mess with his sopping wet hair. It all seemed to fit like a puzzle piece. It was perfect.

 _August will be the end of it all._


	4. Chapter Four

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Hope you enjoy! Xoxo.**

"I'm going to take a shower, Er. Chill on the couch, my room, the kitchen, wherever. You know where the food is and how to work the tv. Holler if you need anything." She nodded as he disappeared down the hall, and she adventures into the kitchen, scouring the fridge until her eyes landed on a cup of frozen yogurt. She ripped the cup open, fetching a fork from the drawer, and allowing her taste buds to take in the blueberry goodness.

"Do I know you?" She froze at the sound of the gruff voice.

She spun around, smiling as she came face to face with a man, a little younger than Hank. "I'm Erin. Jay's friend, from police explorers. He's in the shower, and he told me to find something to eat, so I took some yogurt. I hope that's okay." The figure had black hair, and was wearing khakis and a polo shirt, signaling he most lightly worked in the management branch of a company.

The man nodded, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you, Erin. I'm Chris. His mother's boyfriend. I was just stopping by to grab some paperwork for work," The man shuffles past Erin, snatching a few pieces of folded paper. "So, are you and Jay..."

"No, no, just friends," She laughed. "That's it. Very close. He understands me."

"Ahh, I see. He talks about you a lot. I think Jen said you both used to go to the library and study a lot."

"Yeah, I would've failed algebra without him. He's really smart." Erin smiled, taking a seat on one of the stools.

"That he is. So smart he was accepted into boarding school in Indiana next semester. I wish my kids were that smart. They have more of the athletic abilities."

His words caught her off guard, and the limbs in her body froze. Her world disappeared underneath her. He was moving... to boarding school? Away from her? "Right, right. He is," She played it off as if she knew all about it. But in her mind, she wanted to do nothing more than to run off and sob. "At least he can have his phone, right?" She joked, laughing as she threw away her cup, and held the spoon.

"They can't have phones there, sweetheart," He seemed to feel Erin's uneasiness. It all clicked into his mind as he saw her face turn white, and she gripped the counter. She didn't know. Jay didn't tell her- yet. "You didn't know." His voice fell with realization. He ruined it.

Erin shook her head, sitting on one of the stools again. She could feel her limbs tighten, her lips quiver, her hands shake. Her brain was still trying to process it all. He was leaving her. He's leaving her. This is the end. "When does he go?"

"August," He replied, looking down with shame. Why didn't Jay tell her? After all, he talks about her nonstop, and the least he could do was tell her he was leaving. "I'm sorry. I thought he would have told you."

Erin waved him off, cupping her mouth to muffle the sobs that began to take place. She shook her head, and felt the tears slap against her palm. "I don't know if I should stay here, or go home."

The man sighed, running his hand through his hair. He really messed up. But, he thought Jay would have told her. It was almost July, and they'd known he was leaving since April. "Erin, as a parent, I would suggest you stay here and talk it out. If you go home, that will cause conflict, then you get your parents involved. If you want, I'll take you home, but I truly think you two need to talk this out."

She sat their, in front of the tv, curled up on the couch in blankets and pillows. The words echoed through her mind. He was leaving. And he didn't tell her. They have two months left. She glanced out the bay-view window, looking at the rain splattering against the pond in his backyard. It was soothing. It helped calmed her. She looked back at the drama show she was watching on tv, Jane the Virgin. She didn't think out of everything that could happen, it'd be boarding school. Why was he even going? She wanted to be friends for the longest time, and maybe even strive for more. But now, it washed down the drain. All of it.

"Erin, I'm going to throw in some food. Do you want anything?" He walked behind the couch, and stopped in his tracks when he saw her state. "What's wrong?" He sat down next to her, and when he saw the look in her eyes, he felt himself tighten his grip on her. She knew. "Er,"

"Stop," She shook her head for what seemed to be the hundredth time, tears already falling. "Why didn't you tell me? Tell me you were leaving? I'm your- I'm supposed to be your best friend. I shouldn't hear it from your step father." Her heart hurt. Her body ached. All she wanted to do was break down and cry.

"Erin, I didn't tell you because, I wasn't ready. I don't want to go-"

"Then why are you?" She pushes herself off of him, and stood in front of the tv, her tears of sadness now a mixture of sadness and anger. "You don't have to! Stay here, with me! Please, Jay, please." She pleaded. He stood up, yanking her down to curl up in his lap, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his chest for the second time of the day. He had been here for her when she needed someone most, and now she grew attached to him. It was an emotional attachment. He was one of the select people she let would ever let in, one of the few people who cared for her.

"Er, I can't. I've already signed," He but back a sob as he held this girl he had grown to love and care for in his arms. He needed her to be okay. They would be. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Jay, don't leave." Her fingers balled into his shirt as she sobbed, finding comfort in the closeness of their embrace. His warmth is what provided her her strength, and her tears provided her to slip into a sleep, Jay not far behind, nuzzled behind her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Jay," His eyes blink open into a blurry view, then focus on the loving voice. "Hun, it's almost six and dinner is almost ready. Is Erin eating with us, I'm assuming?" He glances down and he unwraps his arm from Erin's torso.

His mom is smiling genuinely, and as much as he is mad at her, he can't stay mad when she's looking at him with a look that is screaming I want to meet her. She is staying here. I'm so happy for you. Then again, he hears Chris in the kitchen and that motion of rage pumps through his body, and to his fists, but he looks down and is reminded of the girl in his arms. He had to remain his cool. For her. So, he grins down at her and nods, "Yeah, she's staying. I'm taking her to Explorers with me."

His mom nods with approvingly, and motions for him to help set the table. His eyes follow her as she steps out of sight, and as he crawls over her, he pecks her warm cheek, and his heart lunges with love as he sees a smile upon her face, as if she knew what he did. Jay stumbled into the kitchen, and reached for four plates, being all of his siblings were doing who knows what. When he closed the cabinet door, Chris was standing in front of him, smirking.

"What?"

Chris laughed, squeezing Jay's shoulder. "And she says you're both only friends."

Jay felt the heat rising in his cheeks as a smile rugged upwards on his lips. "I'm not sure where we are... we are, it's complicated."

"Did you talk to her?"

Jay knew what this man was inquiring. "Yes, we did. It was a roller coaster of emotions for us both. But, it wouldn't work. Not with me away. She needs someone here and now with her."

"Jay, if you like the girl, and it's obvious you both do, then just have fun with her. Enjoy your time for the next two months. Just embrace what it's like to have someone you love." His mother piped in, pulling out the chicken alfredo dish, setting it on the island.

"Your mother doesn't mean to go out and have sex, but just, be a boy. Be a teenager who's in love." Jay gagged at hearing those words leave Chris' mouth. Don't get him wrong, he'd love to, but now was not the time.

"Chris, okay, just, stop," Jay shook his head laughing as he set out plates. "I'm going to go wake her up." He didn't wait for a response, instead he walked into the living room, and sat next to her body, stroking her shoulder.

She looked so innocent, so peaceful, sleeping. Her face was settle, a small smile tugging at her lips. Her locks of hair swept over her face, and he brushed them behind her ear. "Er," He shook her shoulder. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, smiling when she saw him looking down at her. "Hey. Did you sleep well?"

Erin nodded groggily, "Yeah... is that food?" Jay followed her gaze to the kitchen.

He laughed. "Yes it is, my little foodie. Mom made alfredo," He smiled at her as she still shook her head from sleep. "We gotta eat, then Explorers."

The two got up, walking into the kitchen. Jay's parents greeted the two as they all settled at the table. The four said a quick prayer, then started digging in. So, Erin," Jennifer smiled as she finished the bite of alfredo. "Jay tells me you want to be a cop? What sparked that interest?"

She felt her hands tense and her feet glued to the floor. My mom and dad were drug dealers and then Voight saved me. Not the best way to answer. "I had a past event that I experienced, and I just want to make s difference in the world as much as I can."

"That's wonderful, dear," Jen replied, her eyes landing on Jay. "What's going on at Explorers tonight?"

"Narc Task Force."

"Wonderful. That should be a blast. Isn't the team retreat in a few weeks? I need to know because Trevor has a baseball tournament in St. Louis that weekend." Chris looked between the two teenagers.

"Yeah. It's the last weekend in July. Indianapolis this year. It should be a blast." Erin answered.

"Are you going dear?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't miss it. The last week I'll have with Jay." She smiled sadly, looking into his eyes. God, she would give her right leg for him to stay.

"That's true. He leaves, when? August eighth?" He looked to Jay's mother who nodded. "That means less kids to worry about. But don't worry, he could never forget you."

Jay felt his blood rise. Why would Chris make a comment about that. What the hell. He stood up, dropping his plate into the sink. "Explorers starts in fifteen," He replied coldly, grabbing his rain coat. "Thanks for dinner, guys. I'll be back later." Erin followed behind him, thanking his parents before following him out of the truck.

"What's your deal?" She asked, resting her hand on his knee. "Why did you walk out? Talk to me, please."

He looked at her. She was concerned. But not upset. "What Chris said," He shook his head. Chris was so wrong. He's never forget Erin. He couldn't. Not the girl that stole his heart. "He's wrong. I could never forget you. Not the way I feel about you."

She saw the want and desire in his eyes as he spoke. She was scared to ask this. Did he feel the same about her? Surely he did. They almost kissed today as they dueled it out. The words fell from her as a whisper. "How do you feel about me?"


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter is SO delayed. Writer's block. But I'm back on a schedule, kind of. I hope this chapter makes up for the absence! Please review! :)**

"I feel so much for you," Jay whispered, pulling into the parking lot. It had remained quiet the last few minutes after Erin had popped the question. Jay wanted to answer it right. "You are amazing. You've been through so much. I ask myself everyday how you do it. I could never be that strong. Ever. Since that night on the ride along... I've learned something. I've learned how much more amazing you are. And I'm sorry. I'm really nervous. I've never felt like this for someone before. But Erin, you are everything. Talented, brave, strong." His hand grasped her cheek. There was no lightning or thunder to break them apart as his lips hovered over hers. His lips brushed against hers, and returned for more. It felt so right. Their lips moved in sync as if they were meant to be together. She unbuckled her seat belt, moving to sit on his lap, and deepened the kiss. He begged for entrance, and she parted her lips to allow his tongue entrance. Their tongues dueled as his hands slid to her hip bones where they fit perfectly. The only sound in the truck was the moans and groans falling from their mouths, then turned to pants as their kisses became lazy, and he rested his forehead against hers, grinning ear to ear.

Fireworks were still going on in Erin's head. She never pictured herself falling seriously for someone, and man, was that plan blown to shreds. It was everything. She shivered at his touch when his hands began to slide up and down her t-shirt. "Jay," Erin warned as his hands slid lower. "That was, wow."

He smirked in response, looking into her eyes. Her eyes were no longer locked with tears, but now locked with happiness. She was happy. And that's all he ever wanted since he met her. Was for her to be happy. "Wow indeed." He kissed her temple, lifting her off his body and into the passenger seat. "We should go inside." She nodded, sliding out of the car with him right behind her.

They walked side by side, stealing glances at each other like what they were. Lovesick teenagers. They both walked into the training facility, and Jay couldn't help but steal one more peck on the cheek for her. He allowed her to go inside first, where he was met with the usual faces.

"Nice of you both to join us," Hank rolled his eyes, getting back to the topic. "Agent Hiland is here, and he is going to talk to you about narcotics." He motioned for Hiland to begin.

"Good evening, folks. Like said, I'm Agent Bradley Hiland from the CPD and DEA joint narcotics task force. I've been on the force for twelve years. I was a patrol officer for four, and I've been on the task force for eight," His eyes scanned the crowed. "Ms. Lindsay, good to see you."

Erin felt a shiver ripple through her body. It clicked.

"I got it," Erin yelled through the trailer house. She was home alone, but she said it anyways. Hopefully whoever it was on the other side wouldn't shoot her. She stopped in her tracks when three men and a woman appeared. "Hello?"

"Hi," The man took the lead. The girl in front of him had to be a kid, ten or eleven. "I'm Bradley. I'm with the task force. Are your parents here?"

Erin shrugged her shoulders, her shirt scrunching up as she did. "No. They left a few hours ago to go to the bar. I was actually hoping it was them, here, with food."

"What's your name?" The woman pushed her partner behind, crouching on her knees.

"Erin."

The female agent smiled softly, looking down into her hands, and back to Erin. "Hi, Erin. My name is Kate. I'm Bradley's partner. Tell me, Erin, how'd you get those bruises on your sides?"

Erin pushed her shirt down. Why would they ask her that? Nobody needed to know. If they found out, they'd kill her. "I fell."

Kate glanced at her partner before continuing. "Are you sure you fell? Erin, you can tell us the truth," Young Erin nodded her head.

"I'm sure," She whispered, beginning to close the door, "And I don't know when my parents will be home, so try the bars. Have a good night."

She nodded. "Agent Hiland."

Jay looked at her quizzically, turning his attention to Hank, who shook his head. Something had to be said. What exactly had this girl been through?

"Are you going to tell me how you know Agent Hiland?" Jay sat in his truck next to her. He could tell they had history. Right after Hiland made the comment to Erin, she had been out of it all night. He made eye contact almost every sentence with Erin, and she would move uncomfortably every time. After the meeting, Hiland called her back. Jay walked up with her until Hank called him over, going over the details for the evening. It was summer, and only nine. He was to have Erin home by eleven.

"Jay, he's just a guy from my past." Erin brushed off the issue. Jay looked at her with doubt before Erin laughed. "Jay, I'm serious. I'm fine. Nothing to be concerned about."

"I'm not going to push it," He replied, starting the car. "Where do you want to go?"

"Bowling?" She replied.

"We can do that." He smiled reassuringly, starting the route to their favorite bowling alley on this side of Chicago. "Tell me something."

"I don't want you to leave." She shot back. Jay turned towards as he drove down the road. The street lamps were running across her face, and her face was stone cold. She turned her head to see him intently staring at her, memorizing her. "Jay, I'm serious."

He smiled sadly, coming to a stop at the red light. "I have to," He pushed into the gas pedal. "I don't want to, but I am. We still have two months. Let's enjoy this." He motioned towards their joint hands, and he gave them a light squeeze.

"You'll forget about me and we all know it." She bantered, whipping her head the other way. Everyone knew it, despite what his parents said. This was a temporary relationship. The feelings she had for him ran deep, and if they were going to be apart, then maybe this was all a mistake.

"Erin, stop. Where is this all coming from? I thought you had the same feelings." He parked the car in the parking lot of the bowling alley, extracting his hand from hers.

"I do, Jay. I do. But, if you're going to be leaving in two months, then I'm not going to engage my feelings deeper than they already are." She unbuckled her seatbelt, and walked into the bowling alley, Jay following behind her.

They got their lane and bowling balls, playing in silence until Jay brought a milkshake to her attention. "Let's talk." He motioned to the table, and she shrugged dropping the ball onto the lane. They both sat on opposite sides. "I leave in two months."

"Oh, I know that." Erin shook her head. "You've made that clear." She looked into his eyes, her own full of tears. It pained her to know he wouldn't be here in a month. He was her best friend. He had been her partner for a year, and best friend for a month. And to think the thought of him leaving, she wanted to die.

"Erin, please don't." His hand reached across the table and rested on top of hers. She was making this harder than it should have been. He made this decision in March, long before he had made these feelings for her. Originally, there was nothing holding him back from leaving. His life was hell- he never got to see his dad, and hell, his step father was insane. Now, he had so much to lose. "It wasn't meant to go down like this... I made this decision in March, long before I got to know you."

"Then don't go! Please! Don't." Erin felt the world crumbling underneath her more each minute, and her grip tightened on Jay's hand. "Jay please don't."

"Er, I have too." He brushed his own tear away. The first girl he ever cried over. "I'm sorry. But, I'll be back on Thanksgiving. We'll be okay."

"There's a we now?" She grinned for the first time since finding out the awful news of her best friend's departure.

"If you want." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, rubbing circles into her palm. "We are like those teenagers from the 80s. Bowling at night, making everything so cheesy."

"We must be old souls," Erin laughed, covering her mouth as they both laughed. "We should get ready to go home, it's almost curfew."

Jay nodded, taking her hand as they walked out of the old bowling alley. "And you still have three weeks with me, so let's make the most of it."

"I think we will for sure."

July Third. The day Erin leaves with Jay and his family to head to Detroit Michigan for the 2018 Ford fireworks off of the Detroit River.

"Jay, you're here early." He was welcomed with the warm smile of Camille Voight. She welcomed him inside, and he slipped off his sandals, following her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we don't leave until one, Trevor gets out of practice then," He nodded when she handed him s glass of water. "But she always sleeps in, so I figured why not get some time in with her."

"No worries, then. Do you want something to eat? I was just making french toast for Justin and I, before I leave for work in a little bit."

"I'd love some, thanks." He took a seat at the kitchen table. "So, tell me, how is she holding up, with me leaving in a few weeks?"

"I don't know, Jay. She keeps to herself. She opens up more to Hank than me. The only thing I know is you're going away to get rid of your parents' issues." She stood at the stove, flipping over the bread. "So while it's just the two of us, would you like to elaborate?"

"I don't know how. I hate my parents. I get it, it's a strong word, but I really do. My dad's really the only one I have. But I can't see him. Court stuff. My dad didn't want to drop thousands of dollars on a lawyer. By Illinois law, I can move out and into my dads with probable cause, and I have plenty of that, but I won't. Leaving for school is just easier." Jay hated the darkness that would dwell on him at his mom's house. An anger, it raged through him. A side not even Erin has seen. A side he doesn't want her to see.

"Running from your problems is never the answer, Jay. What's so bad at your mom's?" She sat down the two plates of breakfast food in front of them, and she took the seat across from him.

"Camille, my mom just let Chris move in with his kids! He has like three of them. And all of them can't do anything wrong. My older brother, Garrett, he moved to the same school I'm going to. It's much easier."

"Jay, you need to realize that this isn't your fault, though. I'm not telling you what to do, but you need to lean on someone. Whether that be Garrett, Will, Erin, your father, or myself, you need to lean on someone. Trust me." Camille tried to reason with him, but as she looked at the clock, she realized she needed to get going. "I have work, and I'll see you both in a few days. When you get back, I want to know what you decided. Tell Erin I love her, and I love you. You guys are such good friends. Thank you for being here for her." Camille gave him a hug, yelling for Justin, and walked out the door and made her way to work.

Jay stood up once his plate was clean, and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher, and started it. As Jay walked through the hallway, all the family pictures had been replaced with ones with Erin in it. Jay smiled to himself as there was one of her on the volleyball court. It was of her, Hank, and Camille after one of her summer league games. Hank and Camille claimed she wasn't involved in enough at school, so they signed her up for volleyball. At first she had been a raging ball of fire, but the coach worked with her to take it out on the ball, and she became a very good outside hitter.

He admired the way Hank and Camille welcomed Erin into the family with open arms. They changed so many pictures- their house was full of pictures. It was the type of house that people were scared to touch anything. It all looked like it was for show, but once the Voights got home, it was not that way. Their house looked warm. Pictures, and family portraits lined the hallways and staircases. It looked like what a family should look like. As he continued his way up the stairs, he kept looking at all the photos. He stopped when there was one with him in it. It was Erin, Justin, Jay, and Hank. All at Explorers. It was taken perhaps a month ago. Hank really did care about them. He laughed to himself, continuing to skim each picture as he turned down the upstairs hallway and to the door.

He opened it slowly, peeking in, and smiling when he found her, fast asleep. He took in her room, biting back a laugh when he saw the state of it. Her room looked like a tornado blew threw it. Drawers were open, there was a suitcase lying on the floor, assorted clothes tossed on the floor. And then, there was Erin. She was asleep on her bed, in a T-shirt, underneath a throw blanket. Jay assumed she passed out mid-packing.

He sat down on her bed and reclined, watching her sleep to his side. She was in so much peace. Her express was blank, with a small smile across her lips. She was sleeping in fetal position, and he ran his hand across her hair, smiling when he felt her eyes flutter open. He let her take in the view, and the only thong she did was move closer to him and fall back asleep, curled into his side. Jay wrapped his arm around her, letting her scent fill his nostrils, and he sighed in pure happiness.

"Good morning." He sang as he pressed his lips against her hair. She hummed in acknowledgement, and she let his hand run up and down her arm. "You know we leave in a few hours."

She picked up her head and glanced at the clock, and dropped it back down. "Another hour of this won't hurt."

Jay sighed contently, running his arm up and down her spine. He could get used to this. But the sting in his heart hurt more. He had only a mere three weeks left here, and then that means he couldn't communicate with Erin. It was going to be painful to leave. Before she became the sunshine in his life, he knew he would have no problem leaving. But now, he knew he would. "Your room looks like Black Friday happened. Let's clean it up and get you packed, then we can have our time."

She groaned into his chest knowing he was indeed, right. She fell asleep mid-packing last night, and she didn't expect she would. So much for being prepared. "Fine. But you owe me." She got up out of bed, and he sat there, smirking as he watched her clean her room and pack. It was nice. He'd never had a best friend before, really. He had plenty of guy friends, yes, but he never had a girl- friend who he was this close to. But then again, they did just kiss a week ago. And they hadn't discussed it since. "So are we friends, or uhm, something more?"

Erin dropped the T-shirt she was holding in her hands, and stared at the ceiling. Hell if she knew. "I don't know..." She trailed off, regrouping her thoughts and returning back to making her room spotless as it usually was. "What would you want to be?"

He finally gets the courage to stand up and walk over to where she is facing the opposite direction, and wrap his arms around her waist, and pull her to his chest. "I want to be you boyfriend, Erin," He nibbles on the shell of her ear as he whispers to her. He doesn't know where all of the courage has suddenly come from, but he likes the sense of pride and happiness that washes over him. "You make me so happy. I want to be able to make you happy 24/7. I want to be the only one who can kiss you." He moved his lips to her neck, sucking at the soft skin, and bite it, soothing it after with his tongue. She sighed as her hands ran behind her and up into the strands of his hair.

"I think that can be arranged." She rasped, turning in his arms as she grasped his jaw, bringing their lips closer together. "But, let's keep it a secret. Sneak around. It's hotter."

All of a sudden, Jay was much more excited about this family vacation he and Erin were about to go on.


	6. Chapter Six

"Erin, how are you?" She looked over to Jennifer, and smiled. It was twelve thirty, and everyone but Trevor was here. The cars were loaded and ready to make the route to Detroit. Jay and her were taking Jay's pickup, and the rest of the family was taking Chris' Ford Escalade. And despite Jay's criticism, Erin didn't see anything terrible about either one of his parents. Jennifer and Chris were nothing but kind hearted to her.

"I'm great. Can't complain. I'm about to go on a three day vacation with my best friend and his family. How are you?" She stood up and walked over to the fridge, snatching a water bottle out of it and sitting back down.

"I'm good. Chris and I are ecstatic that you're coming with us, Erin. You're such a good friend to Jay. He's really bummed about going to boarding school now." She squeezed Erin's shoulder as they made their way to the car.

"I'm happy I'm going too. Thanks for letting me tag along. And as far as Jay leaving goes, yeah, it sucks. I'll miss him." Erin jumped into the backseat and started packing snacks and helping get the car ready, even though she and Jay would be driving on their own.

Jen gave Erin an empathetic look. "We all will. But just be happy and live in the moment. We'll spend the first few days at Chris' family farm outside of Detroit, then be a tourist for the rest of the week." Erin nodded in agreement as the girls walked back into the house, everyone sitting in the living room with their phones in hand. "Are you guys ready?" Nods were exchanged, and Jen continued, "Jay, we have to pick up Trev, so you and Erin go ahead. We'll meet up with you in Coldwater at the McDonalds."

He looked over at her as he stopped the truck at the McDonalds he agreed to meet everyone at. The three hour road trip at first was fun, with him and Erin sharing banter, then the thunderstorms and hail beater against the windows of the pickup truck, quickly turning to angst about their safety, concluding with Erin falling asleep. Light rain was still beating against the windows. Jay opened his phone to the family tracking app, closing it once he knew his family was a mere twenty minutes out.

Jay glanced at Erin, who had the seat reclined back, and a blanket covering her body. He had the AC blasting in the truck. Her phone was tucked between her seat and the blanket, a pillow resting between her arms. She looked peaceful. He hates to wake her up, but he knew she'd want to go ahead and get some food. She had been complaining most of the trip about how starving she was, and how lethal her cravings for a Frappuccino was. "Erin," He shook her shoulder, turning the radio down, focusing on the rain beating against his windshield. "We're in Coldwater."

She sat up slowly, rubbing her temples as she suppressed a yawn, covering her mouth. "Does that mean we can eat?"

Jay laughed, rubbing her shoulder as she got defensive. "Yes, that means you can finally have your Frappuccino." Erin rolled her eyes, smiling as she leaned over the middle console and stole a kiss, giggling. Jay held his phone up, the camera on then as he motioned her to lean into the picture.

He pressed the button, and his heart melted as he pulled up the picture. He had never been this happy. But this picture brought him tears. Erin's head was resting on his shoulder as they both smiled, the storm clouds in the background. His thumbs hovered over the keyboard, thinking of a worthy caption to take to Instagram.

 _Nobody else I'd rather drive through a hailstorm with._

He tagged her, and her heart melted as she got the notification he tagged her in a post. His own notification box blew up, with all of his baseball teammates liking the picture and asking questions about the status of this friendship. He grinned, glancing over at Erin who was engulfed in her own phone. "You know how much you mean to me?"

Erin felt flutters through her abdomen. Did he know how much he meant to her? "You're my best friend."

"And you're mine." He replied, dropping his phone into his lap and stretching his arms. "Are you ready to go eat?" He motioned towards the Escalade pulling up next to his car.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So..." Erin asked as she rested her head on his shoulder, looking at the water as he drove the boat throughout the channel. "What else is on the agenda today?"

He looked over to her and smiled, looking back to the water. "Well since I brought my own truck, we can do whatever we want. I figured we could just stay at the condo and watch the lake's fireworks. My folks and everyone will be in town tonight watching from there. So we would just have the house to ourselves?" He smirked.

"Your parents wouldn't suspect anything?" She replied.

"No, why would they?" He asked, turning around and grasping her jaw. "We're just friends, remember?" He grinned mischievously and sealed their lips together, running his hands through her locks of hair. She moaned at the feel of his chiseled chest against her, pulling him closer, linking her hands around his neck.

"I don't think friends," She breathed as he moved his lips to her neck, "Just make out like this." He hummed against her throat as he bit down onto it, swirling his tongue around the mark he left, grasping her thigh. "Jay no hickeys."

"Too late," He rasped in her ear, letting go of her and turning back to the wheel of the boat. "That's just a preview for tonight."

"Jay!" She hissed as she looked at the red mark on her neck through the lens of her camera. "Your parents are going to wonder how I got this!"

"You can just wear a scarf." He shrugged his shoulders, a smug look on his face. "And don't act like you didn't want that."

"Jay it's seventy degrees out, why'd I wear a scarf?" She rolled her eyes. "And I'm not saying I didn't want it, I just didn't want it to be visible."

"Oh," He raised his eyebrow. "So is that you saying you want one that's not visible?"

She grinned, walking up to him as he docked the boat, and pressed her body against him, hearing him groan. "Maybe."

"Well I can definitely work something out, uh," He muttered, trying to stop his body from reacting to her body pressed against him. "Like tonight. My parents, they, they'll be gone. It'll be just us.. the whole house to our, uh, selves." He grinded his body against hers, both of them groaning at the friction.

"I definitely, think that something can be worked out. For sure."

"Are you sure you two don't want to go with us? It'll be fun!"

"Mom, you and Chris will be drinking. We can't. So no, it won't be fun." Jay replied, rolling his eyes.

"Trevor is going though, you guys could hangout with him!" She smiled, attempting to convince her youngest to go.

"Jen, just let the boy stay here. He's only here three more weeks, let him and Erin just hangout. They're just friends, it's not like they're going to have sex or anything." Chris intervened, nodding at Jay.

Jay felt his cheeks get red from embarrassment, but he held his act together and pointed to Chris. "See mom, Chris is actually right for once! Me and Erin are just friends. Always will be. And I'd like to just hang out one on one, it'll be one of the last times I can with her, and she's really struggling with me leaving." At least that part was true, he didn't completely lie to his parents. Erin was struggling with him leaving. She may have not showed it, but just around Jay she did. Or Kim would text her, telling him to talk to her because she was crying on the other line about her worries he'd forget about her.

"I know, I know. It's just, I'll miss you too. But Chris is right. Have fun, ok? And don't drink too much. There's a six pack of Mike's in the fridge. I expect there to be four when I get back, understand?" Jay nodded in reply, and his mom seemed content and then they took off, leaving Jay and Erin all alone.

When Jay saw the car leave and out of sight, he made his way upstairs and into Erin's room where she was watching Netflix and scrolling through her phone. Locking the door behind him, he practically jumped on the bed, and rolled on top of her, pinning his arms on either side of her head, and he tossed her phone onto the nightstand. "Are they gone?" She whispered.

"You know it." He started to kiss up and down her neck, peppering her face with kisses. Sealing their lips together, gripping her thigh he moaned feeling her lips against his. Her hands went to his shirt, bunching it up as she slid it up his torso, and threw it somewhere in the room. She saw more skin, and her hands ran up and down his chiseled abs, scraping her fingertips against his nipples. He bit her neck in response and she cried out from the glorious sensation.

"Jay," She whined, pressing her thighs together to relieve some of the friction. "No hickeys where anyone can see."

He moved down her thighs, relieving her of her shirt, joining his on the ground, and pressing his lips on her tight stomach. "Right about right here?" He asked, kissing against her sleek skin.

"Bikini." She breathed out, brining her hands to his hair. This was the most pleasure she'd had in a long time, and the image of Jay bobbing up and down against her stomach was so overwhelming she was on the edge she thought.

He groaned, moving his lips to her bra, his skilled hands removing the straps on her shoulders, his mouth sucking her through the thin material, leaving a wet patch on the material as he heard it drop on the floor. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking it between his lips as he rolled the other one between his fingers. He bit down on the flesh above it and sucked until a red mark became apparent, and he soothes it with his tongue. "How about right there?"

"Jay," She whined against him, arching her back off the mattress, offering herself to him.

"Yes sweetheart?" He continued his ministrations on her breasts, switching his hand and mouth's place.

"Please." She grasped his freehand and brought it down to her shorts, and he rubbed her through the material. He bit her nipple in response, and she pushed his head into her more, a moan leaving her lips as he continued to pleasure her through her little denim shorts. He grinned against her breast, loving the sounds she was making. He continued to rub her through her shorts, and felt her shudder when he started to unbutton her. He slowly pulled them down her legs, tossing them away, and his finger rubbed her, and he moaned feeling her dampened panties.

"You're so wet." He moaned as she grinded against his hand. He moved the material aside, and slid one of his fingers into her, groaning. He thrusted it into her a few times, his other hand unbuttoning her shorts and pushing them off of her silky legs, dropping them to the ground. She moved her hands from his neck to his belt, and soon there was no barriers between them and he was poised at her entrance. "Are you sure?" He asked, running his hand around her cheek, grasping it gently in his hand.

"Jay, I've never felt like this for anyone else. I only have you for three more weeks, I need this." He kissed her deeply as he thrusted his hips into her, and he stilled so she could accommodate to his length. "You're so big." She gasped, bracing his shoulders as he pulled out, and thrusted back into her. She never felt so pure. Nobody, not even Charlie,made her feel this way. She thought she felt something so real for Charlie, but now she knew this is what she thought she had with him. Jay cares for her, and wants her to be happy, whereas Charlie saw her as his fix. She felt a tear fall from her eye as she kissed Jay, both of her hands cupping his face.

Jay felt one of her tears drop against his nose and he stilled his motions. "Er, baby, what's wrong? Do you want me to stop?" As much as he has the urge to slam back into her, he wanted to know if she was ok. She came first in his eyes.

"No, I've just never felt anything this pure before. And I'm just, so happy." She wrapped her legs around him, pushing him back into her tight cavern, and in response he kissed her forehead, his thrusts becoming more urgent as he felt himself getting close to the edge. He felt her walls close in around him. "Jay, I'm so close." She cried, throwing her head back against the pillow.

He grinned, moving one of his hands down to where the body joined, and he rubbed her bundle of nerves and he heard her suck in a breath. "Let it go, Erin." And he felt her walls clamp down on him, and a final keen moan that was louder than they both expected, Jay was thankful they were the only ones home. He continued to thrust through her orgasm, and he came undone with one final thrust, bursting into her. He stayed still, slipping out of her, and he threw the covers on top of both of them, kissing her temple before they both drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter7

**Hey y'all. Yes, it's been awhile. I don't really have a good excuse, but I'm kinda back into it lol. Enjoy the chapter. I got some inspiration sitting at a rooftop bar right now lol.**

His eyes flutter open, feeling her stir against his chest. His arm is on her bare back, her right leg splayed over his body. Her hair is fanned against the top of his chest. It's a image he never wants to leave his mind. His eyes look over to the bedside clock, it's only 6:36 pm. The fireworks hadn't even started yet, it wasn't even dark out yet. They'd been out for two hours, the glory of the act they committed taking over them, in exhaustion.

He rubs his hand up and down her bare back, his lips finding her hair, pressing his lips against her, and inhaling the smell of her- vanilla. He truly didn't want to leave now. Not with her in his life. Maybe he'd go and hate it, and return the next week? Or even sneak a phone in. Anything just to hear her voice. Pictures won't do him enough justice. He moves her body off of his, and he slides out of bed putting on a new pair of boxers, and heads downstairs, cracking one of the lemonades and taking a swig of it.

"Jay?" He jumps at the voice, and turns around, his smug look gone and his body stiffens. "What are you doing? Mom said you and Erin were here."

"Will," Jay tries to think of an explanation that will cover up his story of the activities he and Erin did a few hours ago. "I didn't know you were coming up."

"Yeah, I had to finish my shift at the ER. Mom said you both could have a beer, so I brought you a whole case to last a few days. I'm the fun brother." He handed him the case. "So uh, where's Erin?"

"Where's Natalie?"

"My fiancé is at the hospital. She is working a night shift. Where is your girlfriend?" He grins, looking him up and down.

"What are you talking about?" Jay asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jay, mom and Chris might be oblivious to it, and maybe I was too, but it's obvious you two just had sex so," Will shrugs his shoulders, walking over to the fridge. "You must be dating."

"You can't tell anyone." He pointed at his older brother. "I'm here for three more weeks and I intend on being with her, alone, until then."

"I don't intend to," He mused. "I'm going down to meet up with mom and the fam. Have fun here, with her. Just be safe, please."

Jay heard the door shut, and he sat on the couch, shaking his head. So much for keeping a secret. But it wouldn't be bad if Will knew. He could take Erin up with him to see him in school if her parents allowed for it. Then again, his and Erin's parents would have to find out they were dating. And Hank would definitely press to see if they slept together, and that would put an end to all of their fun. He takes a seat on one of the barstools and turns on the TV, flipping until he lands upon the baseball game for the evening, which so happens to be the White Sox and the Marlins- which is rare being they are from the NL and AL. He himself wanted to join a college baseball team. It'd be a way to get through college without debt if he decided the army wasn't his choice.

"Hi." He jumped slightly feeling cold hands rub down his abs from behind, but softened at the groggy tone of her voice. He spun around in the chair and moved her in between his legs, running his hands up and down her bare thighs.

"Hey," He smiled. "How'd you sleep?" He skimmed over her body, which was covered by one of his T-shirt's and what he was assuming were a pair of panties. He loved her tone legs, they were soft and sensual against his calloused hands.

"Really good," She leaned down and sealed their lips in a sinister kiss that left them both wanting more. "How bout you?"

"Best I've slept in awhile," He admitted sheepishly, "Are you okay, though? I hated seeing you cry." He ran his fingers against her cheek as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I've never felt so pure before and the moment just got to me. When Charlie would take advantage of me, I thought it was so magical and pure, and true love. But I was so wrong. And in that moment I realized how pure and happy you make me feel in the little seven months we've known each other, it's just, feels so right."

"God, you're making it hard for me to leave." He whispered under his breathe, grasping her hand in his.

"Jay, we've been over this," She replied, leading him to the couch where she moved to straddle his thighs. "You don't have to go. I'm here for you, so you don't need to run anymore."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I can't stay. I have to go. I signed the papers, ok? I can't stay, I leave in a few weeks. Can we please just spend the time we have left together?" He looked into her eyes, the pads of his thumbs wiping the few tears from her eyes as he pulled her closer. "Can we please not have anymore sad tears? I want to remember my last summer with you."

Erin grinned, nodding her head as she leaned in for another kiss, her hands moving to his bare chest, finding comfort in the warmth of his skin. "I think we can do that," Her eyes wandered to the pack of beer sitting on the table, "Where did the alc come from?"

Jay laughed thinking about his exchange with Will. "Will brought it by, he went to join the family at the lake, it's still just you and me," He traces the line of her underwear as he smirks, thinking how to tell her it's not just their secret anymore. "But, he also knows that we... are involved".

"How?" She begin to get off his lap, but he pulled her back on, holding her hips.

"I walked downstairs and he was sitting there... and I guess my face told him we just had sex... but it's fine. Think about it, he'll keep it on the DL, and he can bring you up with him to see me, and that way we don't have to hide.. because if you come up, I'm going to have to kiss you. You know that, right?"

"Of course. You'll write me, right?" She asked.

"Always. I'm going to miss you, but, enough of the sadness, fireworks are going to start soon, so, let's go out on the deck and watch them? We have a clear view." He stood up along with her, taking Erin's hand and leading her out to the deck, with a beer in each of their hands. They sat on the couch, basking in the moonlight with one another. "Tell me something".

Erin thought to herself for a minute. "I've never felt the way I have before with you. You make me feel loved". She whispered as she traced random shapes on his abdomen. Her eyes followed the sparks that flew into the clear sky, and watched as they exploded.. red and blue.

Jay turned to Erin and grasped her jaw, nothing but love pouring out of his eyes. "Erin, I love you". He sealed their lips together as they engulfed one another. He made a declaration, one of the greatest that could be made. He wanted to savor this moment. Forever, if he could. His hands smoothed over her toned body as fireworks continued to erupt in the background.

"I love you, Jay Halstead".

——————————

The rest of the night they spent together watching the fireworks, ending up falling asleep on the deck in each other's embrace. That was until the rest of the family got home hours later... both of Jay's parents intoxicated, and his siblings escorting them to their room. Will followed in behind them, stopping to notice the two figures outside, somehow asleep and... looking... comfortable, oddly enough. "Jay," He whispered, tapping his brother on the shoulder. "Brother wake up," He tried again, finally Jay's eyes fluttering open. "You and Erin need to go upstairs before one of the siblings or parents... who are very intoxicated find you guys and your cover is blown.

Jay nodded silently, watching will leave and shut the deck door behind him. He rolled over on top of Erin, not waking her somehow. He picked her up, one hand under her knees and the other on her back and carried her inside and up the stairs to their shred bedroom. He smiled down at her as he laid her on the bed, locking the door behind him and crawling in next to her. She crawled into his side and Jay kissed her temple and whispered, " I love you,". Before he held her close and embraced the few days he had left with her.

————————-

"Good morning Erin, how'd you sleep?" She smiled at Jay's mother as she handed her a cup of coffee.

"I slept well for once.. having a king bed to myself is pretty great," She lied through her teeth. "Jay isn't happy about taking the twin, but that's his problem." They both laughed as Erin took a sip of her coffee. It was just her and Jennifer on the deck, sipping coffee as they looked out into the sky.

"Well I'm glad you convinced him to let you have them king... how was last night while we were gone? Did you guys talk about next week or anything?" Next week referring to when Jay moves away to boarding school.

We did a lot more than that... "Not really.. we both get upset when we talk about it.." She trailed off, sipping her coffee away.

"I'm sorry hun, I don't know what I can do or say to make your heart hurt any less. But, even while he's away you're still always welcomed at our home. And next Thursday when he moves in, you can come down with us. Just don't let this get between your friendship.. it's a good one worth keeping." She rubbed the temples of her forehead, sighing.

"Party too hard last night, Jen?" Erin laughed as it was obvious she was hungover.

"Unfortunately, yes... I wish he wasn't going, but if it makes him happier then i won't stop him," She looked up from the lake to the sound of the door opening and smiled softly as Jay walked onto the deck, shirtless, and sat next to Erin on the table. "Good morning, dear. Have fun last night?"

He grinned, smiling at Erin briefly. "Yes, it was a good time hanging out with her." He nodded to Erin.

"That's good. You need to start wearing a shirt. Erin doesn't want to see your abs, hun," She stood up and began to walk to the door back inside. "We're going out at noon. Be ready, please." She muttered as she closed the door.

Jay looked at Erin, his eyes devouring the sight of her. She looked beautiful, her hair all messy and her natural beauty. "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now," He whispered as he looked at her. "Or how much I want you."

"I'd say take me, but your parents are right inside," She smiled, moving her hand to his knee. "So let's not give them a show. But before you leave, I'll give you one".

Jay felt himself harden at the thought of it. "I say when we get back in a few days, let's have a night on the town? My parents are going Milwaukee for a game, so the house would be to ourselves," He grinned at her.

Erin rolled her eyes, thinking about it. "Yeah, like Hank and Camille will let me stay the night with you, with no parents," She thought Jay was funny, actually thinking her parents would go for it. "That's a no."

Jay shrugged his shoulders. "Nobody knows except will... we could ask him to cover for us. He won't be home, but we can say he'll play Fortnite with us.. think about it, Er. We can go to the Pier, eat dinner somewhere, and end the night together."

"I guess we can try, Jay. I'd love for it to happen, because, once you go away, I'm not sure what to do." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What do you mean, Er? You know I'll always be here in your heart, and I'm only a phone call away," He looked into her eyes, wondering what she meant. Would she be lonely? Go to bad habits? He didn't think she drank or anything, but he didn't know how she coped. He did know that Hank would keep a close eye on her, but how close? She was a good liar when she needed to be. "What are you so worried about?"

"Jay, it's going to hurt so much. What will I do at Explorers? How do I know you won't simply forget about me. And it's not like I can call you everyday, because I can't."

"Baby, I love you and you know I could never forget you. I just, while I'm gone will you, i don't know how to say this without sounding like a jerk. Will you like, sleep with anyone else or kiss? I don't expect you to wait for me, but I need to know." He didn't know if she would storm off, or if she'd be mature.

"I don't think I'll be with anyone else. You're one of a kind, Jay," Erin giggled, squeezing his knee. "But let's say something did happen. We lose contact. But if we ever end up working together, promise me you won't forget about me. I love you." She couldn't imagine losing him once and forever. She'd hope in the end they'd be endgame. But life is crazy and unexpected.

"If you promise too," Erin nodded, repeating the words. "Then we have ourselves a deal".


	8. ChapterEight

Two weeks later

"You're sure this is a good idea, Erin?" Kim looked at her best friend from where they were standing. When Erin asked her to go shopping with her. She figured she meant back to school shopping. But nope, here they were, in Victorias Secret, looking at lingerie.

"Yep. I'm positive," Erin nodded, walking with a few hangers in tact to the dressing room. "I'll let you see them, tell me which one is the best. Be honest, too."

Kim sighed, running her hand over her face. "If I'm being honest this is a bad idea. I don't think you need to drop a fortune on lingerie. And what if someone we knows sees us? And your parents find out? We're toast." She didn't get a reply from Erin, who was probably trying to figure out how to put on some of the lingerie she chose.

The door swung open and Erin spun around. "Do you think he'll like it?" She looked at her reflection, waiting for a response from Kim. It was a wine red color wire teddy. It was a deep v neck cut and barely covered her breasts or ass, but it was very flattering on her.

"Erin, you look hot as fuck. I don't condone this, but I think he'll love it. And, you can wear it with clothes over it, so when you guys are out, nobody, not even him, will notice." Kim smiled, excited for her friend. Erin was finally happy. She had been a friend of Erin's since freshman year, but she had never been this close to her since last spring when she became friends with Jay.

"Awesome, let me change!" Erin grinned and closed the door. Before she took off what she was wearing, she decided to start a little foreplay for the evening. She took a picture of herself, centered at the top of her chest and down to her knees. She sent it to Jay on Snapchat and closed her phone, changing into her normal street clothes before opening the door and walking with Kim to the checkout.

Her phone buzzed as she was typing in her email address for her rewards and once she was done, she looked down at the screen.

Baby, it's not nice to tease. You're going to be in for a long night.

Erin felt her body melt as she thought about how tonight could go.

Bring it on, Jay. We have all night. I'm well rested.

"Thank you again for the ride, Kim." Erin smiled a she sat in Jay's driveway with Kim in the drivers seat. "Only a few more weeks until I get my license..." She couldn't wait. She'd get her license a day before practice for her junior year of volleyball begun.

"I know right, you have a pretty sick whip too!" Kim was referring to the 2014 Ford Fusion Erin was gifted from Hank and Camille. "And just in time for volleyball. This year will be fun if coach gets his head out of his ass and starts you as the outside hitter".

"Kim, I'm cool with being back row." Erin defended her coach.

"Erin, you're much more useful up front, even if Miah has to sit the bench. You're much more powerful," Kim was the team's setter and since Erin had joined, there was talk about who the starters would be. Erin didn't have the height for the position, but the power? Knocked every girl to the floor with it, metaphorically. "But enough about volleyball, do you have everything?"

"I think?" Erin questioned, opening her duffle bag and going through the checklist. Extra pair of clothes, condoms, hygiene necessities, check check check.

"Okay. You're lucky I love ya, girl, I normally wouldn't do this for anyone, but I know how much you love him," Kim grinned. "Now, go have fun. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Erin waved and closed the door to Kim's Honda as she walked hastily up the drive way and into his garage. She kicked off her shoes, and bolted through the door. Erin walked through the entry way to his house, dropping her bag on the floor. She made her way into the kitchen and smiled seeing him stirring something in a pan. She snuck up behind him and embraced him in a hug, wrapping her arms around him and standing on her tippy toes to press a kiss to the back of his neck.

Jay turned around and smiled at her, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. God, he loved this girl so much. He was going to miss her. He didn't want to leave her in 48 hours. He had to cherish every minute with her. "Hi baby," He grinned, brushing their lips together one last time before he hugged her tightly. "I made Mac n cheese, it just has to cool down. i didnt think you'd be here this soon, but I'm glad you are."

Erin's heart swelled with love as she looked into his eyes. "It sounds delicious. What are we doing tonight, anyways?" She knew one thing they were doing, but besides that, she didn't have a clue.

"I figured I'd take you out to dinner somewhere nice. Mom gave me her card and told me to "have a good evening with you," so we're going to go to Tiramisu. It'll be fun. Then we can go grocery shopping for some snacks, then we can come back here and I can have my way with you." He smirked as he massaged her hips, smiling down at her.

"Well I'm glad I brought some nice clothes, I figured we might go out somewhere fancy," she smiled, resting her head against his chest as he let his fingers wonder her body and caress her. "I never want this to end," She hugged him tighter and tried to keep her eyes pried shut so she couldn't let the tears fall. "I love you." She connected their lips again, wanting to savor the moment. It just hit her he was going to be gone within forty eight hours. This was their last night together, alone. Tomorrow she'd probably stay over too, but his family would be home and they couldn't be intimate with them just a room away.

Jay felt his chest tighten and his heart throb with pain knowing he was leaving this girl he just started to see a future with. "Er," he bent down and picked her up in his embrace. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to his bedroom and kicked the door closed with his foot. Nobody was home, but it was still more intimate with the door closed. He laid her on his bed that was neatly made and started peppering kisses around her face and down to the column of her neck. Jay knew tonight would be a frenzy of passion, and he wanted to take time to savor her and his love for her. She groaned at the feel of his hands against her bare skin as he pulled her shirt off of her petite frame and pressed kisses down her abdomen, worshiping her. He stood up and took his own muscle tee off, throwing it to the ground and pushing his pants down as well before he went back to lay down and continue worshipping her body. "Erin you are breathtakingly beautiful. Every part, every blemish, everything about you is breath taking," He heard her breath hitch as he pushed her leggings off of her body, and kissed a trail from the heel of her foot to where her thigh and hip met. He repeated the same process on the other leg before he brought his lips up to her mouth again, lovingly sliding his tongue into her mouth as one of his digits sunk into her heated depths. She gasped into his mouth as he thrusted one, then two fingers slowly through her.

"Jay," She moaned as she dug her fingers into his shoulder blades, "I love you so much," She pushes his boxers to the floor growing impatient. "I need you inside me, Jay. I can't wait any longer."

Jay grinned, removing his fingers from her cavern. Erin moaned with the loss of contact as he sucked her juices off of his fingers. Erin aligned his dick up to her entrance and he pushed in slowly, waiting for her to adjust. He busied his lips with pressing kisses around her breast before sucking her nipple into his mouth as he pushed in rest of the way and she released a loud groan as he began a steady rhythm. Erin ran her hands through his hair, as she gasped when he hit her g spot. He thrusted again using the same angle and she clenched his butt as he was in as deep as possible. She tightened her walls around him, wanting to savor the moment.

Jay resisted the urge to slam back into her, and he also savored the feeling of her wrapped around him. He was going to miss this intimacy he had with her, the constant love. It finally hit him that he was going to be leaving all of this behind. He wouldn't be able to kiss her anymore, hold her, and make love to her. He felt tears around the rim of his eyes and Erin brought his face to hers and saw the pain in his eyes. She kissed his tears away and that was his cue to move again. He pulled all the way out and thrusted back in. He moved his free hand down to her clit and flicked it, hearing the sharp gasp that fell from her mouth.

He felt her walls tighten around him. "Erin, I love you," Jay picked up his pace, dragging his hips against hers for emphasis. He felt himself tightening as he felt Erin writhe around him. Jay buried his face in her neck as he came inside of her, and they caught their breathe. "So much. You're my dream girl."

Erin ran her fingers through his hair as she held him close. She sighed when he slipped out of her and laid next to her. "Jay, I love you too. I know I've said that a lot the past few days, but it's true." Erin and Jay bathed in the afternoon sun shining from the curtains for a few minutes before Jay pressed a kiss against her chest and sat up in bed.

"Alright, let's get ready for dinner. I'm going to go put the mac n cheese away since we didn't get around to eating it," He grinned. "And I'm going to figure you'll want to shower, so you do your thing, and I'll see you in a few, okay?" Erin sat up, nodding and wrapping the comforter around her bare frame, kissing his cheek.

"Erin, are you ready?" Jay hollered from his bedroom. His eyes skimmed the door that was close that led to his bathroom. He could smell the burning of the curling wand, so she had to be close to being ready. He went back to look himself in the mirror and continued buttoning up his shirt and then knocked on the door. "Er?"

The door swung open and his breathe caught in his throat as she walked out completely ready. He always saw her as breathtaking, but now was the first time he saw her dressed up... with makeup and her hair done... she was incredibly gorgeous. "I was going to ask if I look okay, but your face says it all," She giggled, walking past him to the door. "Let's go, we can't be late, Jay."

His eyes followed her as she disappeared down the hallway and he followed her. She wore this beautiful army green jumper that complimented her brunette hair perfectly. The wedges she wore made her as tall as him, and the jumper defined her curls and made her ass look great. Jay caught up to her and closed the door behind them, and got in their car. "How crazy is it that this is one of our last times in my truck together?" Jay regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He reached his hand over the middle console and held her hand, rubbing circles with his thumb on top of her wrist. "I'm sorry." The ride was mostly silent as they drove the couple miles to Tiramisu. They each basked in the thoughts of their future as the time got closer and closer to when he would leave. They don't were thinking how life would adjust without the other.

Jay was wondering if Erin would move on eventually. It pained him to think, but he wasn't going to have Erin wait for him. He wanted her to be happy. Erin, was wondering how long it'd take him to forget about her. A month? A year? A week? She wanted to drown herself in alcohol right now. But she knew she could pull through this eventually. She also thought about who her new partner would be in Explorers. They were partners for almost a year, and now it was about to change. Who would her cheerleader be for volleyball games with him gone? She was going to miss waking up from naps with his arms protecting her. He was going to miss the smell of her when he'd wake up. He was going to miss walking down Monroe street to go to Chipotle with her, or getting her Starbucks way too much. All things they took for granted.

They had arrived at the restaurant, and Jay opened her door and helped her out, smiling as he watched her concentrate on walking in the wedges that were almost two inches. He held the door open for her as well. They got seated to their reserved table and smiled as they waited for their drinks. "Hey, talk to me."

"About what?" Erin asked as she relaxed feeling his hand reach across the table to rest on hers.

"Don't get that way with me, Er," Jay tightened his grip reassuringly on her palm as he tried to read her face. The waiter brought their drinks and they took their order. As soon as he walked away, they were back to the awkward silence. "Please, talk to me, baby."

"Jay, I'm stuck with your for less than thirty six more hours. I don't want to open up to you anymore, because I know once you leave, we're over." She shook her head looking away from his eyes that had grew with frustration and sadness.

"Erin, were not over. I love you. I'll always be deeply in love with you, always. Can we just be happy tonight? Tomorrow night and so forth we can be sad, but it's our last night together, and I want to have my way with you because you're fierce and I love it about you." Jay didn't want to think about leaving her. He wanted to worship her and celebrate their love for one another. If he could he'd marry her right now.

Erin grinned as she thought about the lacy outfit she was wearing underneath her romper. She leaned across the table, and Jay followed suite. "You know, I have a present for you to unwrap when we get back home," Erin moved one of her shoulder straps partly, revealing the red lace to her boyfriend and covering it up quickly as their waiter brought their pasta.

"Baby, i want to take you home now," Jay swallowed hard, imagining what she wore underneath the innocent romper. "And maybe I won't unwrap it right away. Maybe I'll fuck you wearing it first, then unwrap it and fuck you again." He whispered as he strung his pasta around his fork with one hand, the other running up Erin's thigh under the table.

Erin gasped, covering her mouth as his finger found her core and pressed against her. "Jay, you need to stop before i can't keep quiet," She covered her mouth as he circled her clit. She felt herself getting wet as her hand swatted his away. "Baby, save the foreplay for when we're not in public."

Jay laughed, continuing to eat his food as he decided to behave for the rest of the night.

"Oh god!" Erin moaned, her back ramming into Jay's bedroom door as he closed it. His hand came to wrap possessively around her hips as he latched his lips onto her neck to create a mark that'll be a reminder of tonight. "Jay, lose the pants," Her hands went to his belt and threw it across the room as she pushed his pants to his feet. Jays fingers went to her neck and zipped down her romper, letting the material fall to the floor. His breath caught in his throat as her teddy was revealed to him. "I hope you like it," Erin moaned, beginning to unbutton his shirt. "I figured it was easily accessible."

Jay ran his hands over her body. It barely covered her ass or breasts, but he pressed kisses against her breast, sucking on her nipple through the lace material. One of his hands moved the barely there fabric aside, two of his digits spearing through her wet core. She threw her head back against the door and ran her fingers through his hair as she bit her lip as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her. He didn't want to waste his time with her tonight, so he cut the foreplay and shoved his boxers down, turning Erin around and pressing her up against the door.

Erin panted as he moved the fabric aside and lined his hard dick up with her entrance. Jay drew her hips back towards him and thrusted into her, his head resting on her shoulder as he held still to let her get use to his size before he slid all the way out and thrusted back into her tightness once more. He began a frantic pace, one of his hands pressing against her back while the other one tickled her clit. "Jay, harder!!" Erin cried as she felt herself getting close.

"You feel amazing Erin. Think about what I'm doing to you right now," He panted ad he pressed his hips harder against her, thrusting even faster. The only sound in the room was the rattling of the door as they banged against it. "Don't forget how I feel inside you. I'm going to leave you content until I can love you again, god you feel so good, baby. Never forget how much I love you!" He bit her ear as he felt himself tightening, the passion getting the best of his stamina, but he needed her to come first. "Erin, come for me."

Erin yelped as he fucked her hard into the door. Her palms laid flat as he pulled her hair back, sucking her neck again to leave a mark as he tortured her. He moved one of his hands to her clit and pinched it, and she felt her walls tighten. She came with a keen moan and Jay continued to thrust into her as he felt her milk him and he shot into her. He dug his face into her shoulder as he slowed his thrusts and calmed down. He turned her around and the lust in her eyes fueled him, bringing his cock back to life. He ran his hands through her hair, sliding his tongue between her lips as her hands wrapped around his neck.

He walked them backwards to his bed where she fell on top of him once they hit the mattress. She moved to sit on his thighs, and connected their lips together for a sensational kiss before she shuffled to trap his cock in between her thighs. He held her hips as her hands align him with her entrance and she slowly sinks behemoth him. She takes a deep breath as she seated herself fully, taking in his size. Jay moved his fingers in a circular motion on her hips to soothe her as she embraced him. Soon, she sat tall and began moving, taking him in deeper each thrust.

Jay's back was pressed against his headboard, the bed shaking as Erin met him on his upward thrusts. Her hands were behind her resting on his knees as she continued to move in his lap, grinding down on him. She focused on the feel of him inside her and the way he made her feel. It would be the last time he'd be inside her for who knows how long and she wanted to cherish every moment. Jay decided to busy his lips by sucking onto her nipple. Erin moaned loudly and arched her back, allowing him more access to her breast.

Erin urged his lips back to hers as he increased the thrusts of his hips, soon their chests were molded and both of their climaxes were rapidly approaching as Erin rode him harder. "Er, look at me," He whispered as one of his hands flicked her sensitive clit, encouraging her to come and eliciting a deep moan from her swollen lips. Erin opened her mouth, trying to say something, but failed as she threw her head back. "Baby, look what I'm doing to you," Jay urged as he gripped her chin to look him in the eye. They both intently looked at one another, lust filling both of their eyes as they absorbed the moment.

Jay felt his balls tightening and Erin felt her walls contract and they both took a deep breathe before shouting each other's names. Erin's body collapses into his has he slowed his thrusts, peppering kisses across her face. "Fuck, Jay," She panted as she rolled off of him and melting into his side. "I'm going to miss that, you always make me feel so good."

Jay smirked, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he flicked his finger one last time against her clit and she moaned into his mouth. Both of his palms cupped her face as he kissed her hard, soaking in the last time they made love for who knows how long. "I love you."

"Well, I never wanted today to come," Erin murmured as they arrived at the campus of the boarding school. They took two cars, Will rode with his parents, while Jay drove his truck up so he and Erin could be alone one last time. "It's so surreal." Erin looked around at the tall buildings, wondering what Jay saw in this place. They spent yesterday watching movies all day, and packing up his belongings. Erin wore his sweatshirt to bed and wore it today until they got ready to leave. He let her keep three of them, to be exact.

"Baby," Jay griped her knee, pulling her in for a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you, but I'll be home soon. I promise." Jay had the best day of his life yesterday. He relaxed with his girl and somehow convinced her parents to let her stay the night. That didn't take much effort though, because only two people knew about their secret romance. He got to fall asleep with her in his arms and wake up with her body pressed against his. He was thankful his parents never checked on them.. that'd be hard to explain.

"I know," Erin's voice cracked as she wiped off the tears that fell from her eyes. "I just don't know how I'm going to get through junior year." She didn't know who she'd hang out with. She had her volleyball team, but she didn't really associate with them. They were very girly and preppy. Two things Erin was not. Kim was preppy, but not too girly. She represented the bad bitch of the crew and Erin had slowly slid into that role along with her this summer. She drank a few times, which Jay knew about, but that was it. No weed, no boys, just alcohol and doing crazy things.

"You'll get through it, you know it. I'll be home for Thanksgiving in three and half months... you got this. You have volleyball, explorers, and school to worry about," Jay knew this was hard on him, but he couldn't think how this impacted her. He pulled up next to his parents SUV and got out of his truck, Erin following in suit. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, Chris is going to go talk to someone about getting a roll cart, and I'll go sign us in. Why don't you four work on unloading everything?" Jen walked away before any of her sons could argue.

"Are you guys rooming?" Will asked as everyone silently went to unload everything.

"No, he's a senior, I'm a junior." Jay replied coldly as his mood shifted when he grasped that today was the last time he'd see Erin for months.

"You don't have to be an asshole about it, Jay," Garrett rolled his eyes as he began unloading his belongings from the car. "I don't care if you're upset about leaving and regretting your decision, but it sure in hell is a lot better than being at home with mom and Chris." Garret snapped. He left the family two years ago to come here and always told Jay to follow so he wouldn't be wrapped up in family drama. Luckily for Will, he didn't have to go through this since his parents got divorced when he was an adult.

"Well at least I'm not a bitch like you, Garrett." Jay seethed as he slammed his suitcase to the ground. Will and Erin stood next to each other, dumbfounded. She'd never seen Jay get angry at anyone like this. She wanted to intervene and calm him down, but she knew that she couldn't. His parents could be anywhere and it'd be obvious they were much more than friends. And she needed that to remain a secret. Erin looked to Will and he shrugged his shoulders, as Garrett got into Jay's face, going on about something Chris did.

"Okay boys, we are checked in!" The sound of their mother's voice tore them apart and mellowed them both out back to the respectful boys they were. "Chris and I will go with Garrett. Will, why don't you tag along with Erin and Jay? Last year it only took an hour or two for us to settle him in, then we can head out.

The family of six split up, walking two different directions, hauling the boys' luggage with them. "So, I can decorate the room while you two get the rest of your luggage?" Erin asked as they walked the pathway to the dormitory Jay would be sporting until May. The campus was beautiful, Erin wouldn't lie. At least if Jay would be away, he'd be at a beautiful place. There were water fountains occasionally, and freshly cut grass. It had a historical vibe with all the old buildings, but in a appealing way.

"Yeah, that is fine. Just make my room look like a nice room. I'm sure I'll have a roommate, though," They walked through the revolving doors into the dorm. It was nice. Before you walked in you had to scan your ID to ensure safety, and then was the living area, which was spacious. There were community TVs and several couches to lunge on, with a full blown kitchen connecting to the living area.

"Jay, this seems like a nice place," Erin wrapped her free hand around his as Will trudged behind them. They went up an elevator and down a hallway, adding by multiple people moving in. It led them to one of the dorm rooms. Jay swiped his card and the door opened, revealing the dorm room that belonged to him.

"Hello?" Another teenage boy came into the doorway, looking at the three intruders.

"Hey, this is my dorm room, you must be my roommate. I'm Jay. This is my brother, Will, and my friend, Erin". He looked over to Erin as she dropped their hands, and back to the boy standing a few feet in front of him, shaking his hand.

"Sup, I'm Quentin. Everyone calls me Q, though," He opened the door wider, to see that one side of the room was completely blank, the other side being decorated lightly with Q's belongings. "Do you want help putting things away? Or anything? I'm going to assume this is your first year."

Jay smiled as he sat a few boxes on the floor. "If you want to, go for it," He moved over to Erin, giving her a slight hug. "Will and I are going to grab some more boxes, we'll be back, okay?" Erin nodded and watched as they walked away, leaving her and Q alone.

"So, you're the girlfriend?" Q asked as he sat a box on the bed and opened it.

Erin looked him up and down. He had light chestnut hair and was wearing joggers and a T-shirt with the school's logo. "Just friends." She argued.

Q pulled a photo frame out of the box, and held it up. "Just friends?" The photo was of Jay holding Erin in his arms this summer at the lake in Michigan, with Erin kissing his cheek and Jay smiling widely. "Just friends my ass," He moved it over to the nightstand and set it there. "You guys are nice."

"Don't set it there there... his parents can't know. They just think we're friends," She argued as she snatched the photo and put it in on Q's bed. "Keep it there until they leave".

"Why don't you guys tell them?" Q asked, continuing to organize his side of the room. "It can't be that difficult".

"Because we can have sleepovers and they won't suspect anything. And now that he'll be gone, whenever I get to see him, I need to be able to without his parents breathing down my neck". Erin replied as she made his bed, putting the sheets on his pillows.

"Ahh, so you like sneaking around?" Quentin glanced at the picture on Jay's desk. "Why are you guys in police uniforms?"

"Sneaking around is... fun? It's a long story, but basically Jay and I are- were partners for Chicago's Police Explorers, where we train and what not with the department, and we caught feelings for each other". Erin smiles as she reflected back to their last meeting with Jay present.

 _"It's our last meeting together, Jay," Erin smiled sadly as she sat in her car, looking across to him sitting in his car._

 _"I'll be back for summer, you know that." He reasoned._

 _"It won't be the same... who will I shoot in paintball now?" She laughed at the memory._

 _"I'm sure your new partner will be just as good as me." Jay looked up from his phone to reassure her._

 _"Never as good as you. Nobody could ever replace you... or the bond we have." Erin looked away, trying to hold back tears._

 _Jay shook his head, knowing how much this hurt her. He caused her this pain. "Let's park and go in, it's about that time." Erin followed suit and parked her car next to his. He opened her door for her as she took the key out of the ignition. "I love you." He brushed his lips against hers briefly before taking her hand. They walked into the building as usual, for the last time together- the power team._

 _"Hey, dad," Erin called as she opened the door with Jay behind her._

 _"Hey kiddo," Hank hugged his pseudo daughter. "Sorry I couldn't do lunch, our case caught a new lead and I didn't want to pull you out of practice early with your tournament next week"._

 _"It's ok, I got lunch with Jay instead. What are we doing tonight?" She sat down next to Jay as other Explorers cane inside. She and Jay were always early._

 _"That's nice of you to hang out with Halstead before he's gone," His eyes averted you Jay's. "You're still coming over for dinner tomorrow, right?"_

 _"Wouldn't miss it for the world."_

 _"Good," He looked back to Erin. "Self defense tactics. We're also going to introduce your new partner." Hank looked to the back of the room where a teenage boy stood. "Kevin Atwater, welcome," He looked to his crew of twelve kids, "Everyone, this is Kevin Atwater. He's a transfer from St. Louis. He's Lindsay's new partner since Halstead decided to jump ship."_

 _Kevin came up to shake Erin's hand, as well as Jay's. "Nice to meet you Lindsay." He took a seat next to Jay. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Jay smiled gratefully._

 _"Halstead, we're going to miss you. Just know you'll always have a spot here. You've been a great asset to this team and you have a bright future."_

"Babe, that was the last load." Jay smiled sadly as he sat next to her on his bed. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Uhm, I'm going to go find mom and Chris, they should be done with Garrett now." Will left down the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm going to give you guys some alone time. You need it." Q smiled softly as he followed Will, closing the door behind him.

"I'm going to miss you," Erin enveloped him in a hug and focused on his scent. "I'm going to miss your hugs."

"Er, I'll miss you too. But you know I'll be home in three months for Thanksgiving. That'll be fun. And volleyball will keep you busy since you got moved to the starter for back row." He grinned as he kissed her head. "I'm so proud of you, baby." She looked up at him and Jay kicked their lips as his hand rested on her cheek. They explored each other's mouth as they both realized this was the last time they'd feel each other's lips for months. They tore apart as they needed air and smiled.

"I'll never get tired of that feeling," She grinned as the door opened to reveal his parents and brother. Good thing they didn't walk in a few minutes ago.

"Jay, the room looks nice. Good job, Erin," His mom came over and gave Jay a hug. "We said by to your brother already, now your turn. Make sure you keep close with your brother. We'll see you at Thanksgiving?" His mom enveloped him in a hug, and Chris and Will followed.

"I'll go pull around the car." Chris modded his head, giving the biological family a few minutes.

"Bye guys," Jay didn't care much about any of them except Erin. He didn't want to sound harsh, but he burned bridges with them. "Bye Er, I love you." He grasped her in a hug and Jay tightened his grip around her as he whispered into her ear. "Never forget I'm always here and never forget my love for you is endless."

Erin let go of him and patted him on the shoulder. "Bye, Jay." She closed the door behind her and felt her heart shatter.


End file.
